Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) include the transmission-type liquid crystal display device which utilizes backlight from behind the display panel as a light source for displaying, the reflection-type liquid crystal display device which utilizes reflected light of external light, and the transflective-type liquid crystal display device (reflection/transmission-type liquid crystal display device) which utilizes both reflected light of external light and backlight. The reflection-type liquid crystal display device and the transflective-type liquid crystal display device are characterized in that they have smaller power consumptions than that of the transmission-type liquid crystal display device, and their displayed images are easy to see in a bright place. The transflective-type liquid crystal display device is characterized in that its screen is easier to see than that of the reflection-type liquid crystal display device, even in a dark place.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view showing an active matrix substrate 100 of a conventional reflection-type liquid crystal display device (e.g., Patent Document 1).
As shown in this figure, the active matrix substrate 100 includes an insulative substrate 101, as well as a gate layer 102, a gate insulating layer 104, a semiconductor layer 106, a metal layer 108, and a reflective layer 110, which are stacked on the insulative substrate 101. After being stacked on the insulative substrate 101, the gate layer 102, the gate insulating layer 104, the semiconductor layer 106, and the metal layer 108 are etched by using one mask, thus being formed so as to have an island-like multilayer structure. Thereafter, the reflective layer 110 is formed on this multilayer structure, whereby a reflection surface 112 having ruggednesses is formed. Although not shown, transparent electrodes, a liquid crystal panel, a color filter substrate (CF substrate), and the like are formed above the active matrix substrate 100.
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional transflective-type liquid crystal display device (e.g., Patent Document 2).
As shown in the figure, in this conventional transflective-type liquid crystal display device, an interlayer insulating film 204 is formed on a drain electrode 222 of a switching element (TFT) 203, and a galvanic corrosion preventing film 205, a reflection electrode film 206, and an amorphous transparent electrode film 218 are stacked on the interlayer insulating film 204. The region where the reflection electrode film 206 is formed is a reflection region of the transflective-type liquid crystal display device. Ruggednesses are formed in an upper portion of the interlayer insulating film 204 within the reflection region, and conforming to these ruggednesses, ruggednesses are also formed on the galvanic corrosion preventing film 205, the reflection electrode film 206, and the amorphous transparent electrode film 218.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-54318
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-277402